Chibi Responsibilities
by VisualKeixMiyuki
Summary: Our favorite anime characters have entered pre-school and will face the cold hands of heartbreak and the goodness of making  new friends and developing love or hate towards others.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I haven't updated or written anymore stories, but today I decided to post one of my stories a made a few years ago. I might have posted this before, but I'm not so sure. -_-;;;. This is an anime crossover of many anime that I liked back then, some of them I still like, but anyway. Enjoy.

**Chibi Responsibilities **

**Chapter 1: Chibi 8**

It's not easy to live in the Anime World, especially running a chibi daycare. It gets tough, but all chibis are cute. Some are shy, loud, others may be troublemakers. Others like to pick fights which may happen often. Anyway welcome to the Anime World's daycare.

It's about 7:00 am and Akina, one of the daycare owners, opens the daycare. She has black straight hair that goes below her shoulders. She always put her hair in a braid. Akina is the one that is the boss of the daycare. She has two assistants named Sochi and Nozomi. They always arrive shortly after Akina arrives.

At about 7:15 am Akina finished getting the daycare ready for the chibis that were going to arrive. Time went by and Sochi arrived. She had shoulder-length hair that had the color of the blue skies in the summer. Sochi was a little bit taller that Akina. Akina was 5'4 while Sochi was 5'6. After Sochi arrived, Nozomi came strolling in. She had short silvery hair. Her hair just nearly grazed below her chin in length. She was the smallest of the three and the youngest. Akina and Sochi were in there early 30s, while Nozomi was in her mid-20s.

By 7:30 am, the first chibi arrived. It was Vash the Stampede. He was known to cry a lot. He was 5 years old and liked to eat.

"Good morning, Vash" said Akina with a smile.

"M…morning" replied Vash.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Akina.

"I'm hungry" said Vash.

"Hahaha, you're always hungry" laughed Akina.

Sochi led the 5 year old Vash to one of the small tables. Akina then gave Vash a chocolate glazed donut and he immediately downed it. A few minutes later go by and another chibi arrives, it's Alucard. (Hellsing) Alucard was a year older than Vash and happened to be one of the daycare's troublemakers.

Vash was eating another donut when suddenly Alucard snatched it away and started eating it. Vash appeared with "puppy dog" eyes and softly started to sob.

"Alucard, give Vash his donut back please" replied Sochi.

"But I'm hungwy" whined Alucard.

"I'll give you a donut, but first you say sorry to Vash" replied Sochi.

"Sowwy" replied Alucard.

Sochi gave Alucard a donut and gave Vash a new one.

Time rolled by and it became 7:45 am. The Taishou brothers arrived, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They definitely didn't get along. Sesshoumaru was the oldest by a few years. They were totally opposite, but evenly started fights with each other resulting to timeouts. So far Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were behaving together when suddenly Sesshoumaru pushed Vash to the ground. Yes, Sesshoumaru even bullied the other chibis at times. Seeing Vash start to cry Sesshoumaru just looked down at Vash with his trademark stoic face. Akina picked up Vash and calmed him down.

"Say sorry Sesshoumaru" replied Akina.

"No" growled Sesshoumaru

"Ooo…Sesshy in twouble" taunted Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and hit Inuyasha, which triggered Inuyasha to hit back.

"You two stop it!" yelled Sochi.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, you get a 10 minute timeout" said Akina in an upset voice.

Inuyasha whined, saying he didn't do anything. Sesshoumaru surprisingly didn't argue and went to a corner to serve his 10 minute timeout. 3 minutes go by and Chibi Wolfwood arrives. Vash tackled him and excessively yelling "hello".

"Get off me, Vash!" yelled Wolfwood.

"Good mowning, Wowfwood" chirped Vash get off of Wolfwood.

"Good morning Wolfwood" smiled Nozomi.

Vash and Wolfwood ran off into the play set that was at the center of the room. Alucard joined them. After 10 minutes, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha finished their timeout, and ran over to the play set to play with the others. For once all of them were playing nice.

It became 8 am, Chibi Dante Sparta walked in. He was a tough cookie. He loved to fight especially with Alucard. They were rivals to say the least. Dante made Alucard cry once by calling him names. Dante got a timeout. Alucard once bit Dante's arm and Dante cried and hit Alucard. And hell broke loose.

"Awucawd" replied Dante with a smirk.

Alucard looked back at Dante and had a menacing grin and walked up to him.

"You want me to 'beated' you up?" asked Alucard.

"Alucard! Dante! No fighting" said Akina.

Dante laughed mockingly and walked toward the play set.

"Awucawd is a wimp anyway. Haha" laughed Dante.

Abruptly Alucard turned in a hellhound pup and jumped on Dante's back and started tearing his red jacket. Dante heaved Alucard off of him. Akina picked up Alucard and Sochi picked up Dante. Alucard was growling while Dante yelled in anger.

"I told you not to fight" replied Akina.

By then Alucard transformed back to normal form and was now calmly and so was Dante. Alucard felt bad for upsetting Akina, but Dante just smirked.

"I just wanted to show wimpy Awucawd that I'm stwongew than him" replied Dante with an innocent face.

"You two are getting a timeout." said Akina.

"Awucawd stawted it!" whined Dante.

"No pouting Dante. You're going to have a timeout. You have to learn to get along with others."

Akina and Sochi put the two boys in timeout for a few minutes hoping they finally learned their lesson about not fighting.

Time flied by and 8:30 am crept up.

"Hey, it's mine!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Nu uh! I had it fiwst" growled Alucard.

"Now. Now. We have to share" replied Nozomi.

"I had it fiwst. Inuyasha 'stealed' my toy" pouted Alucard.

"What toy is it?" asked Nozomi.

"The bwue caw" replied Alucard.

"Inuyasha will you please share with Alucard?" asked Nozomi.

"No!" yelled Inuyasha.

Alucard had puppy dog eyes and sobbed.

"Hmm, Alucard I can give you another blue car to play with" said Nozomi.

"No, I want that one!" cried Alucard pointing to the toy Inuyasha was playing with. Nozomi picked up Alucard and calmed him down.

"Don't cry. Come on I'll show you really cool toy cars to play with."

"Yay!" laughed Alucard.

Nozomi took Alucard to a corner of the daycare and pulled out a plastic box full of toy cars.

"Here you go. All yours" smiled Nozomi putting Alucard on the ground.

Pway wiff me?" said Alucard giving Nozomi a toy car.

"Okay" replied Nozomi grabbing the toy car that Alucard was offering to her.

Nozomi sat down by Alucard; Alucard had a blue car in one hand and another car in the other. The cars crashed into each other head on.

"BOOM!" laughed Alucard.

"What are you playing?" asked Nozomi.

"Two stupid humans kiwwed themsewves" said Alucard.

"I'm not stupid Alucard" said Nozomi.

"Wight. You'we pwetty" replied Alucard.

"Why thanks Alucard. That's very sweet" said Nozomi.

"May I pway?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hmph, No!" yelled Alucard standing up trying to look tough.

"Inuyasha, you can play with us" said Nozomi.

Alucard threw down his toy cars he was playing with and kicked them at Inuyasha and screamed in anger.

"Alucard stop screaming please" replied Nozomi calmly.

"Awucawd is such a baby, just like Vash" laughed Dante from across the room.

"I'm not a baby!" whined Vash.

Alucard started to cry non-stop as Nozomi picked him up.

"Shh. It's okay" whispered Nozomi.

"Oto no nai mahiru, kaze ha tada akarui. Sukoshi nemutasou ni kanabira ga yureta. Nani ge nai kono omoi. Nee, hito ha donna kotoba de youdeiru no. Shirou suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o. Hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto" sang Nozomi softly to Alucard. ("Hiru no Tsuki" from "Outlaw Star") Alucard then fell asleep in Nozomi's arms. Nozomi succeeded to get Alucard to stop crying.

By the time Alucard quieted down, it was 9 am. Nozomi put Alucard on a small bed that was used for naptime. All the chibis had one including a favorite stuffed animal.

Another chibi arrived. This chibi was one with a pair of wings. One was an angel wing and the other was a bat or demon wing. This chibi's name was Kamui Shirou. He behaved himself, but sometimes he'd hit another chibi and would make them cry. Kamui just walked in and sat at one of the small tables and started to draw.

"What are you drawing Kamui?" asked Sochi looking at Kamui's drawing.

Noffing, I'm just bowed" replied Kamui quietly.

Sochi got a piece of paper and a crayon and started to draw. Kamui stopped what he was doing and looked at Sochi. She didn't look at him. She just kept doodling. Sochi ended up drawing Kamui. The picture or drawing was pretty good.

At 9:15 am another chibi walked in. This chibi was a loner. The chibi was the quietest unless he got into a fight with another chibi which was mostly with Vash or Wolfwood.

"Good morning Legato" replied Akina.

Legato didn't say anything and just looked up at Akina. Akina then smiled.

"Nice to see you again" said Akina kneeling down to face Legato.

"Suwe" replied Legato in a soft voice.

Suddenly a rubber ball hit Legato on the head.

"Sowwy Wegato" replied Vash with a funny smile on his face as Legato just glared.

"Wanna pway wiff me and Wowfwood?" asked Vash holding the small kick ball that hit Legato on the head.

Legato just walked away.

"Wait! Don't you wanna pway-?"

"Go away"

"Why won't Wegato pway wiff us?" replied Vash in a sad tone.

"He's probably just shy Vash. Just give him some space, okay?" smiled Akina.

"Okay!" smiled Vash.

Vash then ran back to play with Wolfwood.

The morning turned to lunchtime and it seemed to be some of the chibis favorite time of day. Vash was one of those chibis.

"Okay everyone sit down please" said Akina

Sochi and Nozomi passed out small trays of food. All the chibis dug into their food except Alucard. Alucard didn't eat food like everyone else. Sochi went to the fridge and got a blood pack and poked a straw into it and gave it to Alucard.

"There ya go" smiled Sochi.

Alucard picked up the blood pack and saw the other chibis looking at him. There faces were showing some fear. Their fear seemed to saying, "Eww you drink blood! Freak!" Back in reality the chibis were just eating and talking amongst each other. Alucard put down the blood pack even though he wanted it. He hated being different than everyone else.

"Alucard, what's wrong? I thought you were hungry?" said Sochi.

"I don't want it" said Alucard softly.

Hmm. Why not?" asked Sochi.

Awucawd stop being a baby" replied Dante having his mouth full of food.

"Dante please don't talk with your mouth full of food" said Akina.

"Now come on Alucard. You have to drink the blood" said Sochi.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2 Playground Folly**

Sochi, Nozomi and Akina sat at one of the tables and discussed the incident that happened earlier.

"Such a hard day so far and we didn't even go outside yet." whispered Sochi.

"You had a hard day Nozomi, with Alucard crying so much." said Akina softly.

"Yeah, Alucard is cute, however he can be feisty at times." replied Nozomi.

"Also Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru keep fighting." said Sochi.

"They're brothers, so they're going to fight sometimes. Maybe more than 'normal' brothers would." Akina said with a quiet chuckle.

"What about Legato? He's so quiet and tucked away." replied Sochi with a concerned voice and worry on her face.

"He's the one that's more mature except when he's fighting with Vash and Wolfwood." replied Akina while looking at her cell phones, to see if she got any voicemails. "Maybe Legato needs someone his own age and relates to his personality."

"Yeah, speaking of someone new, is there any new chibis that will be joining us.?" asked Nozomi.

"Yup. There's plenty." answered Akina.

"Hopefully Legato will become friends with one of them." replied Sochi.

"Is Legato your favorite now, Sochi?" laughed Akina.

"No, he's just one of those chibis that needs a little more love and gentle understanding. He seems to be alone a lot. I'm sure if he had a friend, he would open up a little bit more."

"Don't worry, Legato will find someone to play with and call his friend." smiled Akina.

"Hmm, fifteen more minutes until we go outside" replied Nozomi looking at her watch.

Suddenly peace was cut short when Vash started to cry.

"Uh oh! I'll handle this one." said Akina.

Before the chibis went outside, they were taking a nap and Vash was crying because he just woke up from a nightmare.

Akina calmed Vash down and returned to the table where Nozomi and Sochi were.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to go outside. The chibis were excited and the girls had to calm them down. Sochi quieted them down and led them outside. The girls had to lead the chibis down the hall to the door that led to the outside playground.

Sochi was walking behind the group to keep any chibis from fallking behind and getting lost.

"Hey, Legato? You excited to go outside? It's going to be nice and sunny. A perfect day to go outside." replied Sochi.

When the girls finally led the chibis to the playground, the chibis all went their own way. Vash and Wolfwood ran to the swings, followed by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Clearly there wasn't enough swings for all four of them so a fight began. Nozomi calmly broke it up and limited the group of four time on the swings.

Across the playground area, there was Dante and Alucard on bikes and they competed on who was faster. As Dante was pedaling faster a small hand appeared out of one of the holes of the plastic climbing tower. Dante didn't realize he ran over the hand and just pedaled on. The small hand belonged to Kamui Shirou. Kamui just arrived that day and his first day wasn't starting so great. He was now holding back tears while hiding in the tower.

Dante rode toward the sandbox which was where Legato was, in the sand. He was making a sand castle. Dante and Alucard kept circling the sandbox on the bikes and it was starting to irritate Legato. Alucard then got off his bike and decided to go down the slide into the sandbox. He landed in the castle that Legato made.  
>"Sowwy". replied Alucard.<p>

Then Dante went down the slide and ruined more of Legato's sand castle. Legato just glared at the two.

"Good one Awucard." retorted Dante.

"Hey, you pushed me!" yelled Alucard.

"Dante and Alucard then began to bicker which made Legato snap.

"Damare!" whispered Legato in an angry voice.

Both Dante and Alucard stopped arguing and looked at Legato with surprise.

"Ooh! You said the 'D' wowd." warned Dante in a serious tone.

"Yeah, the 'D' wowd is vewy bad. You couwd get a timeout." replied Alucard.

Legato ignored both Dante and Alucard and just began to repair his sand castle. Meanwhile Kamui was all alone in the tower and was now sobbing because his hand was run over. Then Nozomi came over and heard Kamui crying.

"Hey, what you doing in there all alone? Why are you crying Kamui?" asked Nozomi.

Kamui shook his head and just sobbed and muffled incoherent words.

"Please come out and play with the others. I'm sure they want to meet you. You can make new friends." smiled Nozomi.

By the swings, something mischievous was brewing. Dante saw Alucard on one of the swings and smirked while walking over to him.


End file.
